Celestial Love Affair
by Death2Afangirl
Summary: AU.The Mischief god, Byakuran seduces the Fertility god, Tsuna in order to be crown the King of Gods.Heavy Lemon.


Celestial Love Affair

Authors note: I originally wrote this for the Reborn Kink Meme. The prompt was for a god Byakuran trying to seduce a whore god, Tsuna. Byakuran has to be very aggressive with Tsuna, so here's what I came up with. This is also practice for me to write better smut scenes. I hope I didn't fail.

Above the planet earth, higher than the stars and planets laid another plane of existence, Aether, the home of the gods. Both ancient and new deities dwelled here, living in harmony. However, there was great duress in the Aether, a new god must ascend the throne to become king. Prospective heirs to the golden throne were unable to be blessed. In order for a deity to be crowned the new king of the Gods, he must receive his blessings from the fertility god, Tsunayoshi. However, getting a blessing from the fertility god was not an easy task. Many had tried but they were unable to please him. Though, innocence and timid, the fertility god had his standards and many of the heir fell short. Most candidates to throne were frightful of such a task and gave up their ambition to be the king of gods, but not Byakuran, the god of mischief, he was confident that he would be able to woo the fertility god.

When the starry night was at its darkest, Byakuran visited the fertility god's chambers. The brown haired god anticipated his arrival, already seating himself in cushions being fanned by a harem of demigods under his jurisdiction. The petite deity wore a sheer white garment that resembled a toga. The garment was very short, giving Byakuran a good peek of his thigh. Golden bracelets donned his arm and ankles, tribute from his mortal worshippers. His feet bare, since the floors of Aether was always clean.

With a benign smile that warmed the mischief god's heart, Tsuna greeted. "W-welcome. You must be the candidate. Byakuran, the Mischief God."

"No need to be so formal, Tsu-kun." The white haired god replied in a sing song tone.

Byakuran watched as Tsuna sat up from his seat and walked toward him. Already, the mischief god picked up the fertility god's magic. The small framed god walked toward him very slowly, his movements slightly exaggerated. He didn't know whether his sensual movements were purposefully or accidental, but he could care less. The sway of the boy's hips that made his light garment an inch higher up and making Byakuran noticed that the fertility god decided to go commando. The white haired god noted the way his large, brown eyes looked at only him with kindness and yet, with a hidden dark desire of lust. His lilac eyes widened at how turned on he was getting by just looking at Tsuna. This has never happened to him before. There were attractive gods and goddesses on Aether, but none of them had the power to make him hard by just glance. Byakuran tried to calm himself as Tsuna touched his shoulder with delicate hands. Electricity swam up and down his body galvanizing his arousal. The mischief god had to stop himself from carrying out a wanton whim of slamming Tsuna against the wall, and having his way with him. He closed his eyes briefly gaining his composure, he could handle this.

"Boy, Tsu-kun. You're quick to work." Byakuran commented with a grin.

"Sorry." Tsuna apologized, blushing at the cheeks. The boy looked bashfully at Byakuran, showing remorse, but something lustful set fire to the brunette's toffee colored eyes. He then said with a bedroom voice. "But, I am the fertility god."

Byakuran brought his face close to Tsuna, his eyes bore into Tsuna's large brown orbs. "No need to be sorry, Tsu-kun. I can tell that I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

Tsuna found himself blushing once more. Old habits die hard. "W-well…shall we go to my private quarters?"

"Lead the way." Byakuran whispered huskily into the fertility god's ear as he wrapped an arm around the other's small waist.

Tsuna wordlessly agreed, pulling away from the white haired god's hold. He then turned to his loyal demigods, who had been watching Byakuran and him for a while. "Please make sure that we are not interrupted."

"Yes, my lord." The group said in unison.

"Thank you." Tsuna said sweetly and took Byakuran's hand. "This way."

As Tsuna pulled him along, Byakuran turned to the Tsuna's lesser gods. They glared back at him with daggers and murderous intent. The white haired god responded to their malice by giving them a wicked smirk, before turned back to the delicious fertility god in front of him. Byakuran looked the god up and down, the view from back was just as good as the front. No wonder Tsuna's pupils were so protective of him, they wanted the brunette all for themselves. Byakuran didn't blame them, having a fertility god as a bed partner was probably very exhilarating.

To fill in the silence, Byakuran questioned. "Do you have sex with your demigods?"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran over his shoulder. "Yes, that's how I teach them how to pleasure others and each other."

"I see," Byakuran said pensively. Tsuna gave Byakuran a look, showing his curiosity of the reason why the mischief god had brought up the topic. The enigmatic deity then declared, "When I become the King of the Gods, I'll forbid them from touching you."

The fertility god looked at Byakuran incredulously. "B-but, you haven't passed yet."

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun. I'll pass with flying colors." Promised the white haired god.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this notion, but didn't delve deeper. He had come across many confident gods who felt that they could be the king, and all have failed to please him. The brunette wondered what made Byakuran so sure that he'll pass. Unable to find an answer, Tsuna dropped his suspicion. All he could do is put Byakuran to test.

They came to two large doors, which opened automatically. As soon as the doors were opened, the smell of cinnamon, sandalwood and musk hit the godly duo. The room was very dimly lit by candle light, making a bit difficult to navigate through the large cushions that littered the floor. However, Byakuran overlooked the bothersome task and set his eyes to the large bed in the center of the room. The bed was surrounded by white candles and there was rose petals sprinkled on the surface.

Tsuna placed his back to the mischief god to lock the doors. When the brunette turned to the other deity, he was swept off his feet and thrown upon Byakuran's shoulders. "W-what are you do…Ah!" Tsuna caught his breath as he felt sneaky fingers entered him. It was so rough and sudden that even a fertility god felt discomfort. He cringed as Byakuran's fingers moved within him, stretching his entrance. Tsuna bit his lip as a third finger entered, squeezing into the tight space. He finally relaxed against fingers when Byakuran managed to touch his sweet spot. The candidate removed his fingers from the brunette with a whine of protest. The taller god then tossed the fertility god on to the bed, by the bewildered expression of the fertility deity, Tsuna had not noticed when they had gotten to bed or that they were moving. Tsuna turned to Byakuran, curious of what he would do next.

"It's not going to work with me, Tsu-kun." Byakuran asked as he climbed into bed with the brown haired god.

Tsuna frowned at the mischief god. "I-I don't know what you're talking about it."

"Back there you tried to intimidate me, like any other candidate that walked through here." Byakuran stated and observed as Tsuna's face contorted into surprise. He had hit the nail on the head.

"Men and gods are pretty similar, we both have big egos. Especially when it comes to sex." Byakuran continued taking a hold the smaller god's hands and pinned them above the other's head. One-handedly he kept the fertility god's hands fastened to the bed, while his other hand roamed down the petite god's body. "Pleasuring a fertility god is a daunting task as it is, but you tipped the scales a bit, making any candidate feel inadequate. You come off as shy and unwillingly, but you drop deliberate hints that you are adept sexually. It probably scared off most of the candidates, making them run away or making them botch the test altogether. I didn't think someone like you can be so crafty."

Tsuna cried out as Byakuran began stroking his erect member. The brunette's head swung to the side as he couldn't hold in the satisfaction he felt from the mischief god's touch. The white haired god's hands slid up and down his shaft, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. His toes curled from slow, languid motions and then his legs twitched as the dominating god picked up the pace. His back arched absorbing the pleasure and welcoming more. However, the pace was still not enough. He wanted Byakuran to go faster. "J-just a little faster…please." Tsuna pleaded, his hooded eyes looking up at Byakuran.

"No." the white haired god replied, smoothing his thumb over Tsuna's slit. The simple caress causing the petite god to cry out in sexual bliss. Byakuran had to admit it was rather enjoyable to see Tsuna wither under his touch. Anybody would feel elated from making a fertility god feel this way. "I'm running the show, Tsu-kun."

Byakuran continued caressing the brunette's erection in a steady motion as he swirled his thumb around the other's tip. The combination alone was driving the deity of fertility crazy. Tsuna's body was doing flips for him and nothing but panted approvals came out the other's mouth. The brunette's legs widened, giving Byakuran more room to maneuver. But it was a clear sign to Byakuran of how near Tsuna was. He started to grin as the brunette began to grinded his hips against his caresses, his body inches off the bed. Tsuna was nearing his climax, he was almost there---just about to explode---and that's when Byakuran let him go. Tsuna groaned in frustration not being able to release. He glared at Byakuran, who only smirked at him.

"Undress for me, but keep the bracelets on. I like those." The mischief god relinquished his hold upon Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna obeyed bringing his hands down over his clothing and in one fluid motion; he pulled the fabric over his head, dropping it nonchalantly on the floor. The fertility god blushed wildly as he bared everything to Byakuran, he felt as if he was being scrutinized by a hungry wolf. Yet, he found himself wanting to be touched by the other more and curious on how the white haired god would grace him. If this continued, Tsuna was sure that Byakuran could actually pass the test.

"On your hands and knees," Byakuran requested in a velvety but stern voice. Tsuna carried out the snow white haired god's order. Observing the fertility god's lithe body, Byakuran took in the other's creamy skin, his erect pink nipples and the roundness of the other's ass. A fit of possessiveness came over him as he gazed at the god's body. Byakuran was very attracted to the fertility god and he wanted to conquer the other's body in ways that the other candidates could not. He wanted Tsuna to cry out deliciously as he touched and tasted him. He wanted to be the only one who could pleasure a sex god and Byakuran believed he would get his wish at the end of the night. As Tsuna got into position, Byakuran came up behind the brunette.

Without warning, Byakuran thrust his hardness into the smaller god. Tsuna shuddered as he felt the organ push inside him, ripping through him like a knife. His eyes watered slightly by the slight pain of it, but found pleasure in how Byakuran manage to fill him to the brim. Tsuna felt unusually warm and full. Byakuran was surprised that the fertility god was this tight; he had expected him to be much looser. Perhaps, he was right about Tsuna's bluffing and if that was true, then not a lot of people had touched the fertility god. Those thoughts made Byakuran want to conquer the brunette deity even more.

Tsuna cried out as Byakuran grabbed his wild hair, fisting it. The mischief god roughly pulled his head back and enmeshed their mouths together. Byakuran plunged his tongue into the darkness of Tsuna's mouth. The brown haired god groaned into the kiss as the mischief god pulled out of him and slammed back in. Tsuna's eyes burst opened as Byakuran managed to hit his spot on the first go. The white haired god slipped out of Tsuna's tight entrance and sheathed into the petite brunette harshly. Tsuna braced himself with the upcoming onslaught of thrusts by digging his fingernails into his bedding. He yelped against Byakuran's mouth as another thrust shook his whole being.

"How does it feel, Tsu-kun?" Byakuran asked the withering brunette. Yet, Tsuna was too much in a rapture to speak.

Byakuran pulled on Tsuna's hair harder. "Answer me."

Tsuna cringed, the pull on his mane causing the other to plunge deeper inside. "A-amazing."

"Why thank you, Tsu-kun. That's a lot coming from a fertility god, but I'm not done with you yet." The mischief god released the brown locks, causing the brunette to fall onto the bed. Byakuran lay against the brunette's body, trapping the other's body with his own. The mischief god's hand going underneath Tsuna and grabbing hold of the other's neglected organ. The brunette clawed the bed as Byakuran rocked against him, hitting his prostate again and again. The rhythmic strokes to his shaft also pushed Tsuna closer to the edge.

Tsuna found that he couldn't move. His hips were stilled against Byakuran's body, making it impossible for the fertility god to gain control or even try to indulge himself. Byakuran nuzzled the helpless god's neck, feeling the vibrations of the brunette's moans through his lips. Tsuna's walls became to tighten around Byakuran's hardness.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed as his essence came onto the candidate's hand.

Byakuran smirked as he admired the whiteness that coated his hand. He then licked at the salty substance, cleaning the other's seed off his hand. He then pulled out of the spent brunette and swiftly turning the other over in his back. Tsuna looked up at Byakuran with hooded eyes as the candidate deity brushed hair away from his face. "You never told me if I passed or not."

The white haired god pushed into the fertility god once again hitting his spot, earning a strangled moan. The brunette squirmed underneath the mischief god, feeling the throbbing organ pulsating against his walls. "So do I pass, Tsu-kun?" Byakuran asked sweetly as he slammed into Tsuna again.

"You pass." Tsuna breathed, finding it hard to think under these circumstances. His arms had found their way around Byakuran's neck and his legs held tightly to the other's waist.

Pummeling into the petite god made Tsuna's golden bracelets and anklets slide up and down his lean limbs. The clanking sounds of the god's jewelry hitting against each other was highly erotic to the mischievous god's ears and made crushing his hips into Tsuna, more rousing. Byakuran squeezed the other's butt, nails wanting to mark the fertility god's flesh. He licked at Tsuna's fevered skin, tasting the other's sweat and warmth. The cool, yet warm sensation placed shivers down the brunette's spine. The brunette's head lolled back as another earth-shattering thrust hammered into his frame. As the lean built god recovered from the thrust, Byakuran whispered into his morsel's ear. "I can't hear you, Tsu-kun. Say it louder."

"Oh god." Tsuna gasped as the mischief god prodded him relentlessly. The brunette roared as Byakuran came inside him, "You pass! You freaking pass!"

Hearing the brunette loud and clear this time, Byakuran leaned into the petite god, kissing the very exhausted fertility god. "I told you I'll pass."

"You did." Tsuna admitted, accepting the other's affections with a kind smile. "So what will you do now that you're king?"

"I wonder." He said with devilish smirk. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's slender waist, there was no way he was going to let go of such a great bed partner.


End file.
